In order for absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, to efficiently absorb a large amount of fluid during use it should effectively wick fluid throughout the absorbent structure of the absorbent article. Absent effective wicking properties, fluid such as menstrual fluid tends to pool in certain regions of the absorbent article. As a result, the full absorbent capacity of the absorbent article is not effectively utilized.
In addition to having effective wicking capabilities, such absorbent articles should also quickly or rapidly absorb fluid.
Under such circumstances (namely an article exhibiting effective wicking and rapid fluid absorption properties), the closer such an absorbent article is to the body, the faster it will absorb fluid exiting the body.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have recognized a need for ide absorbent articles that comfortably and efficiently wick fluid in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article while at the same time deforms into a hump for closer positioning to a user's body (i.e., the crotch or vaginal area).
Therefore, an aspect of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article which provides improved fluid wicking and at the same time, once deformed, exhibits a controlled deformation such that the absorbent article results in a hump deformation at a frequency of at least 75% of such deformations.